Trunks & Pan Go Camping
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: As title says
1. Chapter 1

Trunks & Pan Go Camping

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

Summary: As title says.

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball series. And please let me know if I'm in character with gang, because I'm just now getting back into the Dragon Ball series. The last time I remeber seeing it was when Goku came back for a day and they were in a tourment and Trunks and Goten were still kids. Also, could anyone tell me why Gohan is wearing glasses? I've seen him wearing them when I was looking up DB/Z/Gt pictures and Trunks was wearing them too, I'm just really confused by that and they don't look the same with them on. Ok I'll stop now get to the story. Heh heh!**

**At Pan's house,**

Pan was packing all the clothes that she would be needing for the trip. She and her best friend Trunks had planned to go on a three week long camping trip, which started today. Her dad, Gohanwas a little reluctant to let his baby girl go on the trip with just herself and Trunks. He trusted them, but Trunks was still a guy and she was now a young woman. But after she gave her puppy dog eyes and a few hits to the head by his wife/mate, Videl, he let her go. But only after he made her promise to tell him if Trunks did anything she didn't like and he would go and kill the boy. Of course that earned him hits from both of his girls.

Pan finished packing and walked down the stairs to the living-room where her parents were. She gave them a hug and a kiss and waved good-bye as she walked out the door,

" Bye Mom! Bye Daddy! See you in three weeks! " She said as she shut the door and took to the air, after making sure the coast was clear, and flew towards Capsule Corp.

**At Capsule Corp.**

Trunks was finishing up his packing into one of the few backpacks he was taking with him, the others were now in capsules; that way, he'll just be carrying the backpack that's got his clothes in it; he had put them in his black jeans pocket and was now shouldering his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of his room.

He passed his little sister on the way to the living-room and she had said her good-bye's and told him to have fun, but not _**too**_ much fun. He laughed and said he'll try and said good-bye to her and to see her again in three weeks.

He caught sight of his mother on the couch, his father no where in sight, which he knew wasn't out of the norm. He walked over to her and hugged her and gave her a kiss to her cheek as he walked to the door, saying his good-bye's to her as well and told her to tell his father the same that he would see them in three weeks.

" Bye Trunks. You behave yourself now and be nice to Pan or Gohan will have your head. " Bulma teased her son. She had had a feeling that Trunks had a thing for Gohan's only child and the same went for Pan, so she wasn't surprised when her son had asked her if she would like to join him on this trip, that she(Bulma) herself had suggested. The poor boy was working himself too hard and if he didn't stop and relax for a little awhile, he'd probably fall over with exhaustion, like his father did when he was training in the GR in the smoldering heat and with the air conditioner broken at that! Trunks had only agreed to go, only if he could take a friend with him and make sure that he relaxed and have some fun. And the only person that they both thought of at the same time was Pan, though she knew that Goten or Bra would make sure that he had fun and not start in on work while he was gone, he had only wanted Pan to go with him because one, he had a thing for her, and two, he hadn't seen her in awhile.

" Mom! It's just a camping trip, nothing's going to happen except swimming, fishing, setting up the tent, going hunting, and telling campfire stories. " Trunks said as he reached the door and opened it.

" Oh sure it will be. When I let your father stay here and train to defeat the androids, I thought that was just going to be it too. Now I'm married to him and have two great kids. " She teased him again. And laughed as she caught the faint blush on his cheeks.

" Good-bye Mom! I'm leaving now! " He said as Pan came into view of them and he took flight and met her halfway. Bulma heard her son ask Pan if she was all ready to go and heard Pan say that she was and the two took off.

They flew for a few hours before they were close to the park that allowed camping in it. They landed in the parking lot, no one was there, so they didn't freak people out. They then walked up the path that lead further into the park until they saw people walking around and kids playing in the playground. They found a bulletining board that had ' Camping Grounds ' in big letters on the top of it and showed them the camping grounds that were there. There was quite a few, some were by the stream, one was by a natural hot spring, three of them were near the waterfalls.

" Which one do you want to go to Pan? " Trunks asked, looking over at her.

" I'm not quite sure. " Pan replied as she kept looking at the sites. There one that caught her eye, it was up in the mountain area. But just as she was about to tell Trunks about it, a guy showed up beside them.

" I would go for the lake camp site. It's really beautiful this time of year. " He said, talking to Pan and ignoring Trunks, who was glaring daggers at the man. He had long hair that reached his mid-back ( Like Yamcha's was when the Z-fighters were fighting Vegeta and Nappa at the beginning of the series. ) He was good-looking and had dark green eyes, that held a spark of lust as he continued to look at Pan, who was now facing the guy.

" Really? What about the mountain camp site? " She asked being polite, though she did see the lust in his eyes, she ignored it. _' He might be good-looking, but he ain't got nothing compared to Trunks. ' _She thought.

" I'm sure. I've only been to the lake site here. The water is so clear there you can see the bottom and everything that moves in the water. Oh where are my manners, I'm Komo. " The man introduced holding out his hand.

" Pan. " Pan replied, shaking his hand, " And this is my friend Trunks. " She continued and introduced Trunks to the man, who had a look of shock on his face.

" Not **the**Trunks Briefs. " Komo replied as he looked at Trunks, who just stared at the man, as he held out his hand to him.

" Yes. Now I believe that ' my ' friend wants to go to the mountain camp site. If you'll excuse us. " Trunks replied and placed his hand on Pan's waist and lead her away from Komo and started to walk to the path that would take them up to the mountain camp site.

" It seems to me that he sees her more than a friend. I think I'll have to try even harder to win her over. Seeing as I'm competing against Capsule Corps.' heir and play-boy. "

**Chapter 2**

When they got to the path that would take them to the mountain, Pan and Trunks flew the rest of the way there. They saw that no-one was there, so they set up their tents, which of course was just a throw of the capsule and the tents were already set up and in place with the sleeping bags inside.

" Hey Trunks! I'm going to go explore! I'll be back in a few minutes. " Pan said as she took off down a worn out path and was soon out of sight.

Trunks looked around the camp site they were in. He wasn't much of a mountain fan. But this is where Pan wanted to go and he wanted to get her away from that guy that was trying to get her to talk to him and try and win her over. _' If he trys that again. I'll teach him to try and take what's mine. ' _He thought, he had fallen in love with Pan the moment he had seen her. Which was when she was a few months old and he was 6. Though he is six years older then her, he still loves her. Sure he dated a few girls, but it was only to see if what he had for Pan was just a silly crush. And it turns out, it wasn't just a silly little crush, it was real and true love. He had wondered if this is how his mom and dad felt like when they started out. But from what he heard from Gohan, they were the opposite, they fought and yelled at each other and ticking the other off. But after growing up with them, Trunks and his baby sister found that that is how they show their love for each other and that most of the time they were teasing and flirting in their own weird and sorta freaky way.

He had to admit though. This place is rather beautiful and he could see why she always liked to visit her grandparents, other than that she loves them and the food her grandmother cooks.

Pan continued on down the path, enjoying the calm and peaceful atmosphere when her sensitive hearing caught the sound of rushing water. She flew towards the sound, as she got closer, she slowed and landed on the ground again and walked towards the sound that was coming from behind the thick trees and brush.

What she found, was a beautiful medium sized lake with a waterfall coming down into it from a small cliff, the water catched on a few of the rocks sticking out of the cliff face. The water was clear and she could almost see the bottom, there was one spot deeper than the rest and it was near the waterfall. She saw some fish swimming around and caught a few snakes swimming on the rocks at the bottom. She was so excited about the place that she flew back to where the camp was and ran straight to her tent and got out her bathing suite and quickly changed into it. She was about to take off again when Trunks came into her view with sticks in his arms.

" Hey Pan-Pan. Where's the fire? " He asked, using one of the nicknames he had for her.

" I found this lake with a beautiful waterfall and I wanted to go swimming in it! " She said fastly and took off before Trunks could say anything more.

" Oookay. " He said as he set the wood down and followed Pan's energy signal.

When he got there, he saw that Pan was already in the water and swimming around in circles. She stopped and went under the water. Trunks smirked the famous Vegeta smirk and quickly took off his shoes and shirt. He ran towards the water and cannonballed into it. He went a few feet away from Pan, but that was what had planned on so he could scare her a bit.

Pan felt his energy and knew that he was near her, probably behind her. So she waited until the last second and dived down and away from him. She turned around and saw his surprised face. She smile the famous Son smile and lowered her energy and shot off through the water just like she was flying and towards the deeper part of the lake.

_' Damn! Should've known that I had to lower my energy before I came in. Well, two can play that game Pan-Pan. ' _Trunks thought as he too lowered his energy and shot after her.

Above the water, a familiar, yet not so friendly face, looked over the cliff-face. He watched the two as they played under the water. _' Aww. Ain't they sweet. Well I'll just have to join in on the fun. ' _Komo thought as he pulled his long hair into a low pony tail, took off his shoes and shirt and jumped into the water, a few feet away from where Pan was. He was also closer to her, so he quickly lowered his own energy level and began to swim to where he had saw Pan before he jumped in.

Pan and Trunks both heard the splash, at first they thought it was a fish jumping out of the water to get a bug, but the splash was too big and thought that the other was getting out to try and fool the other to come out so that they would jump on them and send them back into the water. Then Trunks saw a speck of color off to his left. But it was only one color instead of two pieces of color and it wasn't blue, which was the color of Pan's bathing suite and it was also a bikini. _' It must be another camper from the top of the cliff-face. But why does he look like he's going straight for something? ' _Trunks thought, then it hit him. _' It's that damn Kono or whatever his name is! He probably saw where Pan was from the cliff and is going strait toward her! ' _He thought angrily as he shot towards the direction that Komo was going in, where he saw the blue of Pan's suite.

His Saiyan instincts kicked in then and all he could think of was getting to Pan before him and get her away from the male that was trying to take his mate away from him. But Komo had beaten him and had swam behind Pan and placed his arms around her waist and held her to him. At first, she lent into him, making him grin, but then she fought against him.

Pan had felt the arms go around her and she thought that it was Trunks and relaxed into the hold, but then she noticed the hands, they were too soft to be Trunks' due to all of the training he and his father went through. And started to fight back. She elbowed the person in the gut, they let go instantly, she went forward and turned to face the person that had her in their arms. Her eyes widen as she saw that it was Komo.

She swam up and he followed. Trunks kept going forward until he reached Komo. He heard him and Pan talking before he grabbed him around his middle and dragged him down again.

Before Trunks attacked Komo,

" What the hell is your problem? You don't just go around and snicking up on people while their under the water! You could've drowned me! " Pan exclaimed angerily.

" Sorry. I was having some fu.." Komo started, but was dragged down under the water.

Komo looked at Trunks as he continued to torpedo them forward. He raised his arm and elbowed him in the back. Trunks let go but he took on a fighting stance in the water, Komo did the same and they both raised their power levels. Trunks kept his down to match Komo's, he didn't want to use all of his power on the weakling and his father had said that you could really take an opponent by surprise when you let them think that you can't beat them when you keep your power down, but then raise it higher at the last second and take out the opponent in a single blow.

Trunks watched Komo put his hand out and formed a energy ball in his hand and fired it at him. Trunks easily dodged it even though they were in the water, the blast came at him as though it was in the air. Trunks did the same and fired his own energy ball with a little bit more power into it and fired it at Komo. Who barely dodged the ball of light and got burned on his shoulder.

Trunks smirked a smirk that would've made his father very proud if he had seen it, as Komo grabbed his shoulder and gritted his teeth at Trunks. He then shot after Trunks and they began fighting each other under the water. Trunks was having to use every ounce of his will power that he had to not go all out and kill the man in front him for putting his arms around **his**Pan, but he was slowly letting a little more of his power into his punches and kicks, causing Komo to go back slightly each time before going back at him.

Trunks jumped back and readied another energy ball at Komo, who did the same, another energy ball came in between them, this one was blue while Komo's was orange and Trunks' was a golden yellow. Trunks knew who that energy ball belonged to and turned to see Pan with her hands in the ' Kamehameha ' pose as she stared at both of the men with a looked that showed how pissed off she was. When she saw that she had their attention, she pointed up and swam up to the surface. Both young men followed her lead.

**Here's ch.'s 1 & 2! Hope ya'll like it. So far.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks & Pan Go Camping

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

Summary: As title says.

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball series. And please let me know if I'm in character with gang, because I'm just now getting back into the Dragon Ball series. The last time I remeber seeing it was when Goku came back for a day and they were in a tourment and Trunks and Goten were still kids. Also, could anyone tell me why Gohan is wearing glasses? I've seen him wearing them when I was looking up DB/Z/Gt pictures and Trunks was wearing them too, I'm just really confused by that and they don't look the same with them on. Ok I'll stop now get to the story. Heh heh!**

**Last Time,**

_Trunks watched Komo put his hand out and formed a energy ball in his hand and fired it at him. Trunks easily dodged it even though they were in the water, the blast came at him as though it was in the air. Trunks did the same and fired his own energy ball with a little bit more power into it and fired it at Komo. Who barely dodged the ball of light and got burned on his shoulder._

_Trunks smirked a smirk that would've made his father very proud if he had seen it, as Komo grabbed his shoulder and gritted his teeth at Trunks. He then shot after Trunks and they began fighting each other under the water. Trunks was having to use every ounce of his will power that he had to not go all out and kill the man in front him for putting his arms around __**his **__Pan, but he was slowly letting a little more of his power into his punches and kicks, causing Komo to go back slightly each time before going back at him._

_Trunks jumped back and readied another energy ball at Komo, who did the same, another energy ball came in between them, this one was blue while Komo's was orange and Trunks' was a golden yellow. Trunks knew who that energy ball belonged to and turned to see Pan with her hands in the ' Kamehameha ' pose as she stared at both of the men with a looked that showed how pissed off she was. When she saw that she had their attention, she pointed up and swam up to the surface. Both young men followed her lead._

**Chapter 3**

Once they broke through the surface, Pan looked at both men with a glare. " What is wrong with you two? " She yelled out at them. Both of them moved their heads down like they were in shame, but they kept starring daggers at the other.

" Well? " Pan asked again.

" I thought he was trying to hurt you. " Trunks spoke first, looking back at her.

" I was only trying to have some fun with her. I wouldn't let a pretty girl like her or any other girl. " Komo defended, his head also came up and looked back at her.

" Well I can take care of myself Trunks. And Komo that was not a good way to have fun. You could've drowned me. " Pan scolded them as if she was their mother. She swam over to the bank and got out, she picked up her clothes and began to walk away.

" Where you going Pan? " Trunks and Komo asked at the same time. They looked at the other and glared again when Pan answered,

" I'm going back to camp! " she angerily, disappearing into the trees and brush.

Once she was out of sight, Trunks turned to Komo, " Look pal, I don't know what your trying to do, but I suggest that you stay away from her or you'll regret it. " He warned as he crossed his arms and glared.

" Well so what. I'm not going to let a pretty little thing like that go to waste on you play-boy. " Komo replied just as heatedly.

" She's my friend and I don't want to see her with you or any other guy that doesn't need to be near her. " Trunks countered.

" Well it seems to me that you like her more than a friend, but I don't see her liking you like that, so I still have a chance to get with her while you just stand and watch. " Komo said with a smirk.

And that did it for Trunks. He lunged at Komo and two began to fight again. Both raised from the water and backed away.

" That's impressive Play-boy. " Komo commented, keeping his fighting stance.

" The same for you. But I have another ability that gives me the edge I need to kick your sorry ass so bad your mother wouldn't recongize you. " Trunks countered back again.

Raising his eyebrow, Komo asked, " Well what ability would that be? "

" I'm a Saiyan. " Trunks replied.

" A sai..what? "

Trunks powered up and turned super saiyan. His power overpowering Komo's, causing the young man to go backwards and hit the cliff-face. Trunks then launched himself at Komo and grabbed him around his neck and pulled him away from the cliff-face and brought him up to his face, his teeth bared and showed his fangs, both top and bottom. Glaring his father's glare, Trunks warned him again,

" Stay away from Pan. Or I'll do more then just kill you. " Trunks growled deeply to emphaisis his point and floated back a little and threw Komo on top of the cliff-face. With a satisfied smirk, Trunks powered down and floated over to his shirt and shoes. He went down to the ground and picked them up and walked through the trees and brush that Pan had walked through just a little while ago.

**Chapter 4**

Pan had already changed into some dryer clothes when Trunks came back and was sitting down near the edge of a drop-off from the campsite. Her legs were up against her chest with her arms around them and was looking out at the scenery of the park below them.

Trunks put his shirt, shoes, and socks down in front of his tent and walked over to her and sat down beside her, copying her position and looked out to the park grounds below them. He would look at her every now and then from the side, but she would just keep staring straight ahead.

_' Man. I must've really made her angery with me. But I couldn't help it! That guy had no right to touch __**my**__ Pan.' _Trunks thought as he sighed and looked out to the grounds again. The words that Komo said rang in his head.

_" ...Seems like you like her more then that. But I don't see her liking you like that, so I still have a chance to get with her while you just stand and watch. "_

_' Even so. I won't stand-by and let someone like him near her. ' _He continued to think as he heard Pan sigh, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned to her and saw that she was now looking at him.

" Why did you attack Komo, Trunks? " She asked.

" He had no right to touch you like that. " He replied.

" Even so. I could've handled him just fine. " She said.

" No you couldn't. His power's stronger then yours. But since mine is stronger then his, I went after him. " He countered back, getting defensive.

" I still could've handled him on my own! " Pan yelled back at him, standing up and looking down angerily.

Trunks stood up as well, " Well I'm sorry for stepping in and stopping him from touching you when he had no right to touch something that belongs to me! " He yelled back. But his eyes widen when he realized what he had said. Pan's eyes were just as wide as his when what he said registered in her mind.

" What did you say? " She asked him in shock.

" Nothing. Just forget it! " He said and into his tent and zipped it up leaving, Pan to wonder about what had just happened only seconds ago.

**Here's ch./s 3 & 4! Hope they too short for you guys and gals!**

**Thank you: JAEDEON SIERRA for reviewing last ch./s**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks & Pan Go Camping

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

Summary: As title says.

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball series. And please let me know if I'm in character with gang, because I'm just now getting back into the Dragon Ball series. The last time I remeber seeing it was when Goku came back for a day and they were in a tourment and Trunks and Goten were still kids. Also, could anyone tell me why Gohan is wearing glasses? I've seen him wearing them when I was looking up DB/Z/Gt pictures and Trunks was wearing them too, I'm just really confused by that and they don't look the same with them on. Ok I'll stop now get to the story. Heh heh!**

**Last Time,**

_" Why did you attack Komo, Trunks? " She asked._

_" He had no right to touch you like that. " He replied._

_" Even so. I could've handled him just fine. " She said._

_" No you couldn't. His power's stronger then yours. But since mine is stronger then his, I went after him. " He countered back, getting defensive._

_" I still could've handled him on my own! " Pan yelled back at him, standing up and looking down angerily._

_Trunks stood up as well, " Well I'm sorry for stepping in and stopping him from touching you when he had no right to touch something that belongs to me! " He yelled back. But his eyes widen when he realized what he had said. Pan's eyes were just as wide as his when what he said registered in her mind._

_" What did you say? " She asked him in shock._

_" Nothing. Just forget it! " He said and into his tent and zipped it up leaving, Pan to wonder about what had just happened only seconds ago._

**Chapter 5**

For the next few days Trunks stayed away from Pan. He wouldn't be far away, just out of her sight and avoiding her when he could. Pan had tried to talk to him about what he had said, but on the few times that they did talk and she went to talk about it, he would make up an excuse and leave. She was getting fed up with it so she said that she was going to hiking, not bothering in telling Trunks on when she'll be back.

_' Man. Why did I have to say that to her? Now I have to avoid her and not talk about it because I'm afraid she'll tell me how stupid I am and never want to talk to me again for as long as I live, which for a saiyan is quite a long time. ' _Trunks thought as he saw Pan walk off into the woods.

Pan walked a good 5 miles before she stopped and sat down in front a cave with a over hang, giving her some shade as she rested. Well she wouldn't really need any rest unless she used her power for too long at a time, she just stopped to think over what Trunks had meant and that she was far enough away from him to think without him being near her.

She knew that when he would avoid her that he wouldn't go very far from her. She wasn't all too sure why though, but she had a hunch that it had something to do with Komo. She hadn't seen him since she had felt Trunks' power go to super.

_' Why was Trunks so protective of me? No, protective is the wrong word for what Trunks was doing. He was acting more possessive then he usually does over my well being. ' _Pan thought. Trunks, she had noticed, would step closer to her when she was talking to one of the many males that was trying to either impress her or get her number. He would also glare at them and they would get nervous and say that they had to go. She at first was great for what he was doing, she never did like having attention drawn to her, it made her feel uneasy, but other times she fine with it. But she noticed that he was getting more protective as of late. Even if some guy just said hi or even looked at her, he would put his arm around her shoulders or her waist and there was one time she had heard him growl deep in his throat.

_' But then again. I've been the same way. Dispite what the media says about him, Trunks only had a hand full of girlfriends and just about everyone of them had cheated on him. But the last one he was seeing broke up with him because she was jealous of me because she thought that I was taking him away from her. '_

_Flashback_

_**Pan had heard some shouting out back when she had come to Capsule Corp. for her usual training with Vegeta and Trunks. She reconized the voices belonging to Trunks and his current girlfriend, Merina. **_

_**" For the last time Merina, there s nothing going on with Pan and me! " Trunks had shouted.**_

_**" Then how come everytime that slut comes by here and asks to go somewhere, you willing go with her without asking me if I want to go or not? " Merina replied back.**_

_**" Don't call her that! She's my best friend, we grew up together for pete's sake Merina! "**_

_**" Well I'm your girlfriend! So which one's more important? Me or her? "**_

_**" If that's your attiude about it then I would say that she is. " Trunks replied, his blue eyes going cold and his father's frown came to his face.**_

_**" Well then I'm gone! I hope you and your slutty friend have a never happy relateship. "**_

_**When Trunks had heard Pan that word again, he had goten so angry he let some of his power out and it hit her near her feet, causing her to go a few feet in the air and over the compound's fence.**_

_**" Ooops. " Trunks had said and walked into the house.**_

" Well. She did deserve it for calling me a slut. "

_' And ever since then, he wanted to be with him when he went out because he didn't want anymore girls coming around him for awhile. Unless they were his mother, sister, myself, grandma, mom, 18, or Marron. And when a girl did manage to get close to him, I would walk up to him and put my arm around his shoulders or waist and say he's with me and they would walk away. ' _

**Chapter 6**

Komo was right above Pan on the over hang, keeping his energy down. He had been waiting for the moment when Pan was far enough away from Trunks that he would pounce and take her to his camp-site, which was ironicly, the lake. He moved so quick that by the time Pan had realized it, she already going unconsious. She was so caught off guard that she didn't raise her energy to let Trunks know that she was in trouble.

It was nearly sun down and Trunks was getting worried. Well his human side was, his saiyan side was telling to go and find his mate and that his mate was in danger and needed their help. He ignore it for another hour until he finally got up and followed the trail that Pan had taken earlier. He followed her scent to a cave with a over hang, her scent was still pretty fresh, only missed her by 2 hours. But he didn't see anymore of her foot-prints in the dirt trail, he did however noticed another set of foot-prints along with a very familar stench that made his blood boil and he turned super.

_' That son of a bitch! I told him to stay from her! Looks like I'll have to go and teach him another lesson and this time, he won't make it out alive! ' _Trunks shouted in his mind as he shot up into the air and began to search for Komo's energy. He found it down near the lake camp-site. He was keeping it low, but not enough for Trunks to not be able find him. While he was in this form, his senses were more tuned the energy levels around him and that comes in handy in a time like this.

_' If there's much as a hair missing from her when I find him...' _Trunks let the thought hang as he shot towards the lake.

**Here's 5&6! hope ya'll like them and that they ain't crappy or too short.**

**Thank you: JAEDEON SIERRA, and AGUS-DS for reviewing last ch./s p.s I hope you guys are able to make this out alright, my stupid save button ain't saving the changes to the story, which is basiclly the the missing words or missed-spelled ones**

**CSI-Panther-Skull out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks & Pan Go Camping

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

Summary: As title says.

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball series. And please let me know if I'm in character with gang, because I'm just now getting back into the Dragon Ball series. The last time I remeber seeing it was when Goku came back for a day and they were in a tourment and Trunks and Goten were still kids. Also, could anyone tell me why Gohan is wearing glasses? I've seen him wearing them when I was looking up DB/Z/Gt pictures and Trunks was wearing them too, I'm just really confused by that and they don't look the same with them on. Ok I'll stop now get to the story. Heh heh!**

**Last Time,**

_**' That son of a bitch! I told him to stay from her! Looks like I'll have to go and teach him another lesson and this time, he won't make it out alive! ' **__Trunks shouted in his mind as he shot up into the air and began to search for Komo's energy. He found it down near the lake camp-site. He was keeping it low, but not enough for Trunks to not be able find him. While he was in this form, his senses were more tuned the energy levels around him and that comes in handy in a time like this._

_**' If there's much as a hair missing from her head when I find him...' **__Trunks let the thought hang as he shot towards the lake._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: There's a bit of M in this part.**

By the time that Komo had brought Pan to his camp-site, it was dark out. He walked to a cave that had his tent in it, he always came to the cave when he came to the park. It was cooler during this time of year and the perfect hiding place for him and Pan. He walked to his tent and placed Pan inside.

Trunks came to the lake a few minutes later. He was looking around the place wildly, a wild look in his green eyes. He smelled around the area like a blood hound trying to find Pan and Komo.

He caught Pan's scent and it was one of fear and disgust. He followed it to the cave on the other side of the lake and what he saw made him do something that his father or any other saiyan thought wasn't even possible.

His tail appeared behind him and body began to shift and change. His clothes, except for his blue jeans ripped and fell off of him, his shoes burst, his socks ripped and his whole body was being covered in violet fur. His face morphed with a muzzle and sharp teeth sticking out the side, his ears became pointed, his eyes turned bright red with a black slit in them. His finger nails, along with his toe nails became sharp and pointed. Once done he stalked towards the tent. ( He looked like Vegeta did a few moments before he became a great ape. )

**Before Trunks showed up,**

Komo came in and got on top of Pan. He began kissing her, slowly waking her up, which is what he wanted.

Pan woke up to the feel of someones lips on hers and what she saw made her start to struggle against her assailant. But he wouldn't budge, so she bit him on the lip. Komo pulled back and glared at her before he hit her in the stomach and tore her shirt off and began kissing her exposed body and going lower.

" Komo! Stop it! Get off of me or..." Pan started as she continued to fight him off, saving her energy as a last resort.

" Or what? Your boyfriend Trunks will come here and beat me up? Ha! I don't think so beautiful, he doesn't even know your gone. He doesn't even care about you. " Komo said as he started to take her jeans off.

" That's a lie! He does care for me and I won't let you get away with this! " She screamed and managed to free her leg and kick him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Pan quickly got up and made for the tent's exit, but Komo grabbed her ankle and pulled back down to the ground. He got on top of her back and held her down again, using his power to help him.

" I was going to go easy on you, but now I think I'll just be rough with you until you won't be able to walk for a long time. " Komo said darkly.

_**Grrrr. **_

Komo looked up and looked around. " What was that? " He asked himself more than to Pan.

" I don't know, but I hope it kills you! " Pan said as she elbowed him in the gut.

" Bitch. " He hit her in her back and Pan was knocked out again. And there was another growl and then a rip. Looking behind him Komo saw an animal with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth coming in through the hole in his tent made by the beast as it came in and charged at him.

They went tumbling out of the tent and the cave and out in the open. Komo kicked the animal away from him and jumped away from it. He saw that the animal was like a were-wolf, but it's feature were more ape then anything and that it was dark purple with sharp teeth and claws. It was hunched over and looking at him like any other wild animal would it's prey.

" I don't know what you are or where you came from, but I'm going to get rid of you then I can go back to what I was doing before you interrupted. " Komo said to Trunks unknowingly as he powered up and fired several energy blasts at Trunks, who just dodged them by leaping out of the way and around them as he got closer to Komo, his teeth bared, jaw open and claws out as he lunged at him in the air. Komo grabbed him by the wrists and they went backwards into the water of the lake behind Komo.

Under the water, Komo hit the beast with all his might, getting Trunks away from him, but Trunks swung back with his claws hitting Komo in the stomach and chest. Komo grabbed his chest and stomach with one arm while firing another blast at Trunks, but just like before, Trunks dodged it and shot for Komo again, this time, he got him and bit down into his throat and tearing it out as his claws tore into his chest took out his heart and crushed it. Trunks let Komo go and watched as his lifeless body floated down to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Trunks swam back up to the surface and jumped out of the lake. He landed on the shore and shook off the excess water clinging to his fur. He walked over to the cave and saw Pan on the ground, still knocked out.

_' Mate. '_ He thought as he nuzzled her cheek with the side of his face. Then he heard something outside of the cave. He turns around and goes back out.

There in front of him is his Father, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Krillin, 18, Tien, Chiouchzu(SP?), Yamcha, and Piccolo standing there, ready to fight. Gohan had brought a flashlight and shined it on him, Trunks closed his eyes from the light because it hurt his sensitive eyes.

" Wh..What is that thing? " He heard Yamcha ask.

" Whatever it is. It's really strong and doesn't look too friendly. " Tien said.

" Wait a minute. " His father said as he heard him walk towards him. He looked to his father and began to growl. As he did, he moved away a little from Pan and Gohan was able to see her.

" Pan! " He shouted and was about to go to her when Vegeta stopped him.

" Get out of the Vegeta! That thing's gonna hurt my baby! " Gohan shouted at the older man.

" That thing is my son Brat. " Vegeta said.

" What! " Everyone shouted.

" Look at him. " Was all Vegeta said and moved away from Gohan. Everyone did as he said and looked long and hard at the animal in front of them. Goku was the first to respond.

" It is Trunks. He looks like he stopped mid-way into a great ape form. Like Vegeta did when he started to transform. " He said.

Then Gohan noticed it too after he remembered Vegeta going back to his human form when his tail was removed. " It is. But why is he like this? There's no full moon out. " He asked.

" Something obviously must have happened to your brat other wise he wouldn't be like this. I've only heard of this type of thing happening on Plant Vegeta and it's always the males that change like that when their mate is being threaten or being taking away from them by another male. Mostly when their mate is being taken away from them. So another male must have tried to take his mate away and since I don't see any other males here, the other male didn't live. " Vegeta answered.

" So what are we going to do? " Piccolo asked as he kept his eyes on Trunks, who was baring his teeth and growling at them.

" The only thing that we can do is leave and let him take care of Pan. " Vegeta replied, shocking everyone that he actually said Pan's name. "He wasn't the one that hurt her boy. It was the other male, otherwise my son wouldn't have changed. " Vegeta continued as he saw that Gohan was going to protest.

" Fine. But if there's so much as a scratch on my baby, I'll be hunting him down. " Goahn threaten as he shot off into he air. Followed by the rest, except for Vegeta who looked to his son.

" I trust that you won't hurt her. And I hope that she excepts this side of you. Otherwise your killing was in vain. " He said and shot off after the others.

**Here's ch./s 7&8! hope Ya'll like 'em.**

**Thank You: JAEDEON SIERRA and AGUS-DS for your reviews last ch./s**

**And hopefully that stupid save button will work..if not I'm so sorry about it and that ya'll can read it all right.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks & Pan Go Camping

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Trunks & Pan

Summary: As title says.

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to the Dragon Ball series. And please let me know if I'm in character with gang, because I'm just now getting back into the Dragon Ball series. The last time I remeber seeing it was when Goku came back for a day and they were in a tourment and Trunks and Goten were still kids. Also, could anyone tell me why Gohan is wearing glasses? I've seen him wearing them when I was looking up DB/Z/Gt pictures and Trunks was wearing them too, I'm just really confused by that and they don't look the same with them on. Ok I'll stop now get to the story. Heh heh!**

**Last Time,**

_" Pan! " He shouted and was about to go to her when Vegeta stopped him._

_" Get out of the Vegeta! That thing's gonna hurt my baby! " Gohan shouted at the older man._

_" That thing is my son Brat. " Vegeta said._

_" What! " Everyone shouted._

_" Look at him. " Was all Vegeta said and moved away from Gohan. Everyone did as he said and looked long and hard at the animal in front of them. Goku was the first to respond._

_" It is Trunks. He looks like he stopped mid-way into a great ape form. Like Vegeta did when he started to transform. " He said._

_Then Gohan noticed it too after he remembered Vegeta going back to his human form when his tail was removed. " It is. But why is he like this? There's no full moon out. " He asked._

_" Something obviously must have happened to your brat other wise he wouldn't be like this. I've only heard of this type of thing happening on Plant Vegeta and it's always the males that change like that when their mate is being threaten or being taking away from them by another male. Mostly when their mate is being taken away from them. So another male must have tried to take his mate away and since I don't see any other males here, the other male didn't live. " Vegeta answered._

_" So what are we going to do? " Piccolo asked as he kept his eyes on Trunks, who was baring his teeth and growling at them._

_" The only thing that we can do is leave and let him take care of Pan. " Vegeta replied, shocking everyone that he actually said Pan's name. "He wasn't the one that hurt her boy. It was the other male, otherwise my son wouldn't have changed. " Vegeta continued as he saw that Gohan was going to protest._

_" Fine. But if there's so much as a scratch on my baby, I'll be hunting him down. " Goahn threaten as he shot off into he air. Followed by the rest, except for Vegeta who looked to his son._

_" I trust that you won't hurt her. And I hope that she excepts this side of you. Otherwise your killing was in vain. " He said and shot off after the others._

**Chapter 9**

When Trunks saw that his father and friends had left completely, he turned back to Pan. He picked her up and flew back to their camp-site.

When he got there, he went to the lake that Pan had found their first day here. He got in the still warm water, with Pan still in his arms and began to wash the scent of Komo off of her. While still washing her, Pan began to wake up once more. When her eyes cleared up enough, what she saw terrified her and she quickly jumped out of the thing's arms that was holding her to it.

When Trunks saw her jump away he was afraid that she was going to run away screaming. Though she didn't, she still smelled of fear. Trunks stood there looking at her, like she was staring at him. He waited, not sure what for but he stayed still, trying to look at her with a gentle look on his were-monkey face as best he could. Since this was the first time changing into this form, he didn't know how to change back and it felt like his body or soul wouldn't let him anytime soon either.

Pan didn't know what to think of this creature in front of her. She felt like she knew this creature, she didn't know what made her feel that way but she did. So she cautiously moved towards it, stretching out her hand as the creature turned more and faced her better. She touched the creatures face and despite her fear, she giggled when the creature started to purr at her touch. Then she heard a deep male voice in her head.

_**^ Pan. ^**_

_**^ Who said that? ^ **_Pan thought back. And looked to the creature in front of her. She stared at the creature a moment longer, then her eyes widen as she spoke,

" Trunks? "

_**^ Whoelse. ^ **_The voice said again and the creature in front of her smirked, well smirked as best it could.

Pan moved closer to Trunks and hugged him. His fur soft against her skin and kept the chill off of her from the wind that hit her wet skin and shirt. Pulling away from Trunks, Pan looked at him and asked,

" How did you get this way? "

" I..I ch..changed whe..when I saw on top of you. " He said for the first time in this form. It still quite new to him and he was still trying to get use to it and talking was a bit hard to to do, seeing as his vocal chords had expaned and were now used for either eating big chunks of food, growling, and roaring.

" Why though? " Pan asked again.

" My saiyan intincts must've kicked in really bad and that caused me to change. I saw my father and your father, as well as our friends and my father said the reason why I did this, was because my mate was being taken away from me. And mate is you Pan. That's why I was acting like I was and why I said what said. Because I love you and I didn't want that weakling taking you away from me. " Trunks confessed to her, his voice deep and rough. He nuzzled the side of her face as he did.

" Trunks. Your an idoit. I knew what he was doing and never did like him the way that I like you. And I hope you kicked his ass while I was out. " Pan replied as she rubbed her cheek against his muzzle and rubbing her hand on his fur covered chest as Trunks' tail came around and wrapped around her waist and hugged her closer to him as his arms went around her as well and held her his chest, his head turned to the side slightly.

" Heh. I did more then kick his ass. " He said.

" What did you do? " She asked.

" Do you really want to know? " He asked back.

" No. " She answered and closed her eyes in content.

They stayed that way a moment longer before Pan noticed that Trunks began to wash her back again with the lake water.

" Trunks? " She asked quitely.

" Yes. " He replied.

" Why are you washing my back? "

" To get that weakling's scent off of you. " Was all Trunks said as he continued to get the smell of Komo off of his mate.

" Trunks? " Pan asked again.

" Yes, Love? " He replied.

" Can we go home? I don't want to stay here tonight. " She asked.

" Of course we can go home. We go to Capsule Corp. and stay there the rest of our trip. " He replied as they got out of the water and back to their camp-site.

**Chapter 10**

After they gathered up there stuff, Trunks, still in his semi-ape form, picked Pan up and took to the air.

" Hey! You don't have to carry me! I can fly just as good as you can! " She protested, though it was half-hearted and Trunks knew it.

After a few hours, Trunks was flying slow because Pan had nodded off to sleep, Trunks landed in fron of his back door. He was walking towards it when his hearing caught the hum of the GR go off and the door opened. His father came out and looked over at him and Pan.

Vegeta walked over to his son and future daughter-in-law, from the looks of things, it went well. " I'm assumming that she didn't want to stay in the moutains after what happened? " He asked quietly.

" Yes, Father. Would you mind getting the door for me? " Trunks replied/asked.

Vegeta didn't say anything, but he did go to the door and opened it, letting his son and future daughter-in-law in first. He followed, closing the door behind him.

" Does Mother and Bra know about me being like this? In case I meet one of them while walking to my room? " Trunks asked.

" they does. I told them about it when I came back. Though I didn't expect you two back so soon after what happened. " Vegeta answered as he walked off to the stairs and out of sight of Trunks' night vision.

Trunks walked up the stairs a moment later. He went to his room opened the door with tail and walked in. He placed Pan on his bed and turned around and shut the door. He was going to go lay on the futon he had in his room, but Pan's voice stopped him.

" Trunks? " She asked.

" Yes? " He replied.

" Please lay over here with me. " She said.

Trunks stood there for a moment thinking. Then he went to his bed and got in beside Pan. She snuggled close to him and went back to sleep. He wrapped both his arm and his tail around her protectively and went to sleep himself.

**Next Morning,**

Pan was the first one to wake up. She saw that Trunks had changed back during the night. She also noticed that he was covered in blood from his mouth down to the waist band of his jeans. Looking down at herself, she saw the blood was on her as well. It was also on her arms and hands from where she had touched him last night.

_' I guess this is what happened to Komo. ' _She thought as she tried to move away from her love. She had got his arm away from her waist, but something was still holding her around her waist. Looking down at her waist, she saw that Trunks' tail was still present. And it was the same color as his hair, lavender.

Holding back a giggle at how cute his tail was, she managed to get it off of her as well and slowly got up from the bed and towards the shower that was apart of Trunks' room.

Trunks woke a second later when he felt that Pan wasn't with him. He heard the water running and got up from his bed and went to his bathroom.

**( this part is M rated )**

Opening the door, Trunks saw Pan behind the frosted glass of his shower stall. Taking off what was left of his jeans off, he went to the shower door, opened it and got in.

Pan felt the cool air on her warm skin, but didn't panick because she knew who it was. She kept her back turned to him as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms and tail around her wet skin. She leaned back and rested her head on his broad shoulder, putting her arms on his, while his tail curled on her thigh.

Trunks leaned his head down to her neck and started kiss her there as his arms moved on her front. One hand went to her breast and cupped it, causing a moan to come from Pan. His other hand moved from her toned stomach to her womanhood, his tail moved up and down her thigh and would caress her rear every now and then. Pan moved her hands and placed them in his lavender hair and grounded against his hardness that was sticking in her lower back, causing him to growl with what she was doing.

He moved up to her ear and nibbled on it as he moved both of his hands to her breasts and replaced the hand that was with her womanhood with his tail, she sqealled and grounded against him harder. Trunks turned her around and kissed her fully, his tongue going in her mouth and exploring it while her tongue did the same with his mouth. Her hands wondered his body, getting the dried blood off of him as she went.

Trunks' arms moved to her back and moved up and down it until they went in one direction, which was down on Pan's rear and lifted her up and pushed up against the shower wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they moved their lips away from each other's mouths and to the other's neck. They kissed and nibbled at the other's neck, panting and moaning as they did so.

" Trunks...Please. " Pan pleaded with her love as she grinded against him.

Trunks moved back away from her neck and said, " It's going to hurt. "

" I know and I don't care because it's you. Now please! " She replied as she moved her hand down and touched the base of his tail. Which caused him to both growl and grunt as he pushed inside of her. She screamed, but it was quickly covered by Trunks kissing her. He held her to him as she adjusted to him being inside of her for the first time, but surtantly not the last time.

Pan pushed against him and he started to move, slowly then went faster. " Go harder. Go faster. Uh! That's it. " Pan said, encourging him to do as she asked, though she didn't have to tell him twice what it was that she wanted.

They went on like this for another 2 hours when they hit their climax at the same time, screaming out each other's names and biting into the other's neck, drawing blood and drinking it up from the wounds they made. Pulling away from the other's neck, they licked the neck once more before Trunks turned, with Pan still pressed against him, he turned the water off with his tail and walked out of the shower and out into his bedroom, not wanting to let Pan go just yet, and she didn't want to let him go either. Another round of love making was done before they decided that they were hungry for something other then the person they were with and got dressed.

Pan dressed into her shorts, but instead of one of her shirts, she wore one of Trunks'. Trunks only dressed in some faded blue jeans held the door open for his mate. They walked down the stairs were the smell of his grandmother's cooking was coming from the kitchen.

" Well good morning love-birds. " Bra said when she saw her big brother and sister-in-law come into the kitchen.

" Morning B!/sis. " They said together, not bothering in hiding the fact that they are love-birds and mates.

" Morning you two. Heard you guys had a bit of scruffle last night. " Bulma said as she returned from the fridge.

" Yeah. But Trunks took care of it, so everything's fine now. " Pan replied.

" Soo...When am I going to be a grandmother? " Bulma asked with a smile

" MOM/BULMA! " Pan and Trunks said together once more as Trunks' sister lay on the kitchen floor laughing her head off.

**END**

**Here's the last ch./s! Hope ya'll like them. my save button ain't working again! I reloaded this like last tp put this message on here, so i'm sorry again and hope ya'll can understand this where the there's words missing. :(**

**Thank You: JAEDEON SIERRA, AGUS-D'S, and NATASHANIKOLOVA for your reviews and anyone who reviews for this and last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
